


Thorns in the Moor (Male! Maleficent x Reader)

by ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idk Sakimichan's artwork really inspired me xD, Male! Maleficent - Freeform, Sex, Slow Build, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople/pseuds/ThisWinchesterisabouttoslappeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When (Y/n) stumbles upon the thorn wall that guards the outside world from the darkness within, She is astonished to see that she able to get through when the wall slides back to show her the broken, stone path. What she is greeted with will both be her doom and her salvation: A man of the Fae that has been banished from the outside world resides within the castle that sits in the middle of the forest of thorns. Will the man with the golden stare be her salvation or will he let her rot in the dungeons as his own life is put on the line? Join (Y/n) as she finds the meaning of forgiveness and love as she is set on the quest to save the King of Evil, Maleficent. (Male! Maleficent x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns in the Moor (Male! Maleficent x Reader)

                                                                                              

ok. I couldn't resist this one. here. have Male! Maleficent x you :D. Diaval is the name of the bird, right? I'll just roll with it.

* * *

It had been an accident when you stumbled upon the wall of thorns. You had been taking a well needed walk through the woods to get away from the village life that made you feel so enclosed and restricted. You needed adventure. So, when you went out to the woods, you just let your feet take you wherever. That was how you stumbled upon the thorn wall. The black, large twisting roots and their pricking fingers just waiting to capture its prey. You were intrigued. Who could have built something as magnificent and mysterious as this? You certainly didn't have the patience. When your hand placed itself against the thing branches, they broke away to reveal a path. You gasped and cautiously took a step in. The wall snapped shut behind you and you jumped, looking back up at the large castle that was seated within the forest of thorns. Taking o step to the castle, you were cautious as you looked around the area as you walked. Biting your lip, you looked around yourself, fingers touching the wall. You were intrigued deeply as closer and closer, you got to the castle. Unbeknownst to you, someone was watching you.

-? POV-

The green of my staff showed a human girl at the thorn wall and my frown deepened. I had felt her presence from where I was seated, having been slightly alarmed. Looking at her through the green orb on my staff, I watched the human as she wandered near and observed my wall. When she touched the wall, I was astonished to see that the wall opened for her. My loyal servant and friend's feathers ruffled as I smirked a bit and whispered to him.

"Go to her, Diaval. Lead this girl to me."

Diaval caw'ed and flew out through the window as I looked back into the green orb and smirked, crossing my legs as I looked at this girl.

-READER POV-

I jolted when I heard the flap of wings and saw a raven standing before me as I stood on the stone path. I smiled a bit and whispered.

"Hello, little bird."

I crouched and the raven cautiously stepped towards me and my outstretched arm. It jumped onto my arm and then to my shoulder and I giggled a bit. It looked at me and I walked, the bird seeming to caw every time I went a way it didn't want me to. Finally, I got to the castle entrance and I gasped when the doors opened. Was there someone in there that saw me? Who could be in here, this abandoned looking castle. The raven's feet seemed to dig into my skin but I didn't mind. Walking in, it seemed the shadows moved and it was eerie and quiet in the place. Walking down a hallway, I walked into a throne room, gasping when the door behind me slammed shut. Spinning back around, the torches on the walls lit ablaze with green fire. The room lit up and I widened my eyes at what I saw sitting on the throne. A man sat on the thrown, leaning to the left as his torso and legs went to the right. The man wore black clothing, a cloak of purple and black on his shoulders that fanned out at his neck, first the black and then the purple fanning into two different fans around his neck. He wore armor on his torso, arms, shoulder, and his legs, the armor black and spiked. On his neck was a plating that went to his chin and had a glowing yellow gem in the middle, below it showing his chest. His skin was tinted green and his face was hauntingly handsome. He had golden eyes that glowed a bit, his pupils slits, and black hair that was swept back, his bangs to the side. However, few strand hung over his forehead. He had his eyes closed halfway, his pointed, narrow nose small, and he had on a closed-lip smirk. His left hand was up at his face, index on his temple as his thumb held the side of his jaw and his right arm was outstretched, hand on a green stone that attached to a bronze stick. The staff glowed a bit and what through me off was the horns that grew from within the black hair of the man. His eyebrows were pointed a bit at the tops, the look sexy if it wasn't so intimidating to be the one being looked at. He looked dangerous and he seemed to know it. The crow flew away to the man and onto the mans shoulder and the man thanked the bird, his teeth fanged on the top and bottom rows.

"Thank you, Diaval. You've done a very good job."

His voice was alto, sounding mature and with a hint of danger. His eyes glowed a bit brighter as he said to me, never moving.

"Well, well, well. It's not often we get your kind out in these parts."

I was astonished and blinked at him. I was going to answer when the man chuckled, the sound a bit...sultry.

"What's the matter, girl? Are you too enthralled with my appearance to answer me?"

I blushed a bit when I was obviously caught staring and the man ordered me with a soft voice.

"Come closer."

I walked to him and stood at the bottom of the steps of his throne. He looked down at me and his smirk deepened. I blinked up at him and he leaned forward a bit, his look falling away into one of a frown.

"Do you speak?"

I nodded and he demanded.

"What brings you here?"

I was astonished at his mood swing and replied.

"I...It was an accident.."

He quirked an eyebrow up , moving his left arm and holding the arm rest, his fingers enclosing over the edge.

"You came here on accident? I find that highly unlikely. I will ask only once more. Why are you here?"

I said to him, swallowing a bit.

"T-The bird led me here...I was exploring the woods and I saw the wall of thorns and when I touched it, it split apart."

"It's split apart? Hmm. Interesting. Go on."

The man urged, leaning back.

"I...I went in and the bird came to me...then he led me here..."

The man hummed a bit and looked to the bird, who seemed to look back and the man looked to me, saying.

"Tell me your name, girl."

I stuttered.

"F-F/n."

"Do not choke on your words, girl."

He narrowed his eyes at me and I nodded a bit. His eyebrows turned into a frown as he stood, looking terrifyingly tall because of his horns. He walked down the steps as he looked down at me and I widened my eyes a bit.

"You are the first human to come here in a long time. I imagine you don't have any clue who I am. Pity."

He pet his bird as he looked at me and he said.

"You are not the first to ever come. Most who come here never return home. I'm afraid you have to suffer the same fate..."

"W-What? What do you mean 'never return home?'"

He glared at me and hissed.

"What did I say about stuttering? Did I say you could ask me questions?"

"But-"

His look darkened.

"Silence!"

He snapped at me, making me jump. His nose scrunched up a bit as he stared me down.

"Those who came here have died here. Trying to claim my head for the bounty that has been placed upon my name; they have failed. You shall suffer the same fate, no matter your reason."

I gawked and stood there shocked, the man pausing as he looked at me and he put a finger under my chin, closing my mouth as he asked me.

"Did you think that I would show you mercy for just a mere 'Accident'? You stand before Maleficent, the most evil fairy of the Fae!"

Arms grabbed mine as I screamed to him.

"no! Please! Don't do this! Please!"

The man just scoffed and muttered, turning.

"Take her to the dungeons. She is to be executed at sunrise."

I was dragged away, feet kicking and struggling as I cried out.

"No! No! This isn't right! This isn't fair!"

I was thrown into a cell and the door slammed shut, a lock closing, and I was left in darkness.


End file.
